


[Podfic of] The Third Sunday

by knight_tracer



Category: North and South - Elizabeth Gaskell | UK TV
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: "I may have liked you better when I thought you had no sense of humor at all," she told him, but she allowed him to kiss her hand in apology.





	[Podfic of] The Third Sunday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Third Sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/964345) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler

Podfic Length: 7:42  
Download Links: mp3 | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/The%20third%20sunday.m4b)

  



End file.
